The Other Half
by GilandThatz
Summary: A new zodiac member arrives, who only the older family members have met and he was banished by Akito for some reason. At school, he acts kind and cool but is he hiding something from the others. Also, Kyo admits his feeling for Tohru. Finished
1. Default Chapter

GT: I do not own Fruits Basket but I do own Toya Sohma.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Guy  
  
"Wow, who is he?" A numerous amount of girls' whisper to each other as a dark haired, tall boy walks through the halls of Kaibara High.   
  
"I think he's going to school here," a girl says as they notice his school uniform.  
  
"I hope so," another girl adds as the boy stops in front of the door to class D-1. The girls going to the class squeal with delight as he walks into the brightly-lit classroom.  
  
"He's beautiful," another girl says as he sits in a seat that was already assigned to an already familiar person.  
  
"Isn't that Prince Yuki's seat?" Another girl asks the mystery guy leans back in his chair. This action immediately brings about The Prince Yuki Fan Club.  
  
"Who's in the Prince's seat?" The leader asks as they spot the offender lounging in HIS chair. "Hey! Why are you in the Prince's chair?" The guy ignores the angrily girls as he hides his eyes behind a slick pair of shades. They stop angrily over to the person who continues to ignore them.  
  
"Aren't you listening?!" The girls shout as Uo-chan notices a tiny black chord hanging behind his neck.  
  
"I don't think he can here you," the tall blond says pulling on the chord that causes the teenager to wake from his sleep.   
  
"Did you say something?" He asks causing all the girls, even the Yuki fan club, to shudder with delight.   
  
"This is someone's seat," the leader says as he smiles at her and takes off his glasses to reveal bright green eyes that would make a girl melt.  
  
"Oh, and who is this person?" He asks as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru walk in. The boy's eyes change from sweet and caring to cold and dark.  
  
"Yuki." He hisses staring at the purple haired teenage idol. He stands up and stares at the rat with a pure hate that surpassed Kyo's. All the girls look from the new guy and Yuki as the new guy walks past him pushing him aside. Yuki looks, shocked, as the other teen disappears into the hallway.  
  
"Who was that?" Tohru asks as Kyo laughs at Yuki, who just stares at the door.  
  
"I don't know," Yuki says as Kyo stands in front of the Prince with a smug look on his face.  
  
"Well, it looked like he didn't really like ya." Kyo sneers as Yuki just ignores the redhead like he usually had done many times before. Hana sneaks in behind them, standing next to Tohru.  
  
"I sensed something about him. He reminded me of you two," Hana says in her usual cryptic sentences as Kyo jumps into the air.  
  
"Why do ya havta come up from nowhere?!" Kyo shouts as the teacher comes in, followed by the same dark haired boy who had just left.  
  
"Sit down," the teacher says as the new guy stands at the front of the class. "This is Toya Sohma, he has just transferred from an all-boys school. Tell us a little about yourself Toya."  
  
"There's nothing to say really, I was an honor student at my old school, I like to cook and play sports, and I have a talent for acting." Toya explains as Yuki and Kyo glare at him.   
  
"Are you related to our Sohma's Kyo and Yuki?" The teacher asks as he smiles sending a chill down the girls spine.  
  
"Yes, they're my long-lost cousins." Toya answers, Yuki and Kyo still have an unbreakable glare on him. (I wonder if he's a zodiac member,) Tohru thinks to herself as the teacher points out an empty seat near her. Toya smiles at her as he sits down next to her.   
  
"I'm Tohru Honda," she greets as they shake hands. Toya smiles at her, his green eyes meeting her deep blue ones.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ms. Honda. I'm Toya Sohma and you are correct," he says as he looks over a the rather peeved Kyo and Yuki. Tohru looks at the new teenager who just smiles at her and looks to the front. (He's member of the zodiac? I wonder which one,) she thinks to herself as the day goes on. By the end of the day, a new fan club was formed: The Sohma Family Fan Club.  
  
Many girls joined because they knew either: Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kyo, or Toya. "How many girls are going to join that thing?" Yuki asks himself as he watches a large crowd form around the entrance to the club meeting.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you go ask them?" Toya suggests leaning on the lockers next to him. Yuki just stares at him as sunglasses cover his hypnotizing eyes.  
  
"Why are you here? I've never seen you at the Sohma house," Yuki says as Toya stands up straight and walks away from him.  
  
"Go ask one of the older members, I think Hatori will remember me." Toya says walking past Tohru and Kyo. "See ya later."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should have Tohru hug him," Shigure suggests as they all sit at the table talking over dinner.   
  
"Why'd you set out an extra plate, are you expecting a visitor?" Yuki asks as someone knocks on the door.  
  
"I'll answer it!" Tohru shouts immediately standing up and running to the door. Shigure giggles with delight as he looks at Yuki and Kyo's faces.  
  
"I wonder who it is," Shigure says between giggles as Tohru leads in Toya. Shigure sits up and stares at the young man before him, his face turning pale. "Y-You. Y-You're back." Yuki and Kyo look at Shigure who stands up stunned and walks over to Toya.  
  
"I thought Akito killed you," Shigure says embracing Toya in a hug. Yuki and Kyo just stare shell-shocked at Shigure.  
  
"What are you doing?! You know him?" Kyo asks standing up as Shigure leads Toya out of the room. "Why'd you invite him here?"  
  
"He said he knew Shigure, so I brought him." Tohru explains as they start to clean up. "Let those two check up with everything, okay." Kyo recluntly nods as he goes to the roof.  
  
-Inside Shigure's office-  
  
"I won't tell them, but hiding here from Akito and keeping your secret is going to be hard since Tohru lives here and Tori comes regularly." Shigure says as Toya smiles at the older man.  
  
"As long as they don't discover my zodiac animal I'm okay. I don't want to be scared of. And everyone was right, Kyo and Yuki are pussy whipped." Toya jokes as the two laugh. "I should really be getting to bed. Good night, Shigure." He opens the door and climbs up the lighted stairs, not looking forward at all. The two teens collide in the hallway and Toya disappears in a puff of green smoke and Tohru is sent to the ground.   
  
"Are you alright?" Tohru asks calmly as the smoke rises to reveal Toya in the form of his zodiac animal,...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Can ya guess which zodiac animal it is? 


	2. Secerts Revealed

GT: Sorry for not being able to update. First I had writer's block and I started writing the second chapter and then my computer had to go to the shop and I just got it back. Anywho, thanks for the reviews and for your patience. Now for the second chapter of The Other Half!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be used against me in a court of law. ^_^ But the idea of Toya is completely ogrinal.  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed  
  
The smoke lifts revealing a small, scaly winged creature covered in Toya's clothing. Tohru stares speechless at the supposable mythical animal as it stretches out paper thin wings. "D-D-D..." she stutters as Toya crawls over to her as she backs into the wall.  
"Dragon," he hisses as she just stares at him in shock. Toya just acts as if he was a cat, jumping onto her head. "Shigure! She found out, ya own me fifty bucks!" Shigure peeks out of his office with a look of disappointed look on his face.  
"Is Tohru alright? You didn't give her a heart attack, did you? If you did, you own me a house wife." The dog jokes as Toya shins the tips of Shigure's hair with fire from his breath.  
"Don't even try, dog." Toya snaps as Shigure helps Tohru up, Tohru just looks over at Toya who flutters after them entering the living room. Tohru pokes him on the head making sure he was really there.  
"Isn't Hatori the dragon?" Tohru(and many of the readers) ask, studying the amazing little creature. "And aren't you supposed to be bigger?" Toya sighs heavily as Shigure tries to sneak out of the room.  
"Where do you think you're going, dog?!" Toya asks angrily as Shigure slinks back into the couch. "Watch her while I transform back. Try to explain everything." Tohru looks over at the dragon as it disappears, changing back into the green eyed new boy who had just came into her life.  
"He's always mean when he transforms, he's always been a sensitive boy." Shigure whispers as the two watch Toya run off, not really dressed.  
"Um...Shigure? How can he be the dragon? I thought Hatori was the dragon and he turns into a seahorse not a real dragon."" Tohru muses as Shigure thinks for a while and than looks at her with the same goofy smile.  
"Toya was born with the zodiac curse like the rest of us, we always knew he would. What amazed us is that he was born in the year of the dragon, same as Hatori, only much younger. Kagura was the first to notice that he was different out of the rest of us, simply because he can't be hugged by the opposite sex in or out of the family. Kagura hugged him and found that out, he became the monster of the Sohma family before Kyo was born. Nothing like this had happened before, so naturally he was shunned as was his mother who later gave birth Kyo." Shigure explains, Tohru stares at Shigure in awe.  
"Kyo has a brother," she repeats as Toya walks in unnoticed by the two of them. Wearing one of Shigure's writing kimonos.  
"How much did you actually tell her?" Toya asks with a cocky tone, attracting the tone of Tohru and Shigure. Shigure slowly turns around, staring into the eyes of the homicidal teenager.  
"Does Kyo know you're his brother?" Tohru asks as Toya glares at Shigure and then looks at Tohru with his hypothizeing green eyes. Toya sits next to her with a soft, kind smile on his face that she hadn't seen before.  
"No and it's best to leave it that way. No one wants us near each and no one wants him to know. That's why I was moved to America," Toya says as he motions for Shigure. "Dog, I know this may be hard for you, but can please get Ms. Honda and I some tea." Shigure takes this as the cue to run out of harms way.  
"It's okay, I can get us some tea." Tohru says as Toya just smiles at her. Tohru sits back as the dragon stands up getting ready to leave.  
"Don't you have a bake sale tomorrow?" Toya asks as Tohru starts to freak out, jumping into the air and running to the kitchen. "Don't worry Tohru, I'll get it done. Remember: One person can't do everything. That's what you have to start putting in your daily life, Tohru you can't do everything. And it's all right if just be lazy once in awhile, I don't think anyone'll miss it. They might even enjoy it so you just go to bed and I'll take care of everything."  
Toya disappears into the kitchen, leaving Tohru alone in the hall. (They're so similar, it's hard not to notice they're not related. And maybe Kyo will find out about him one day, )Tohru thinks to herself with a smile on her face as she climbs up the stairs and going into her room to sleep.  
  
-The Next Day-  
"Good morning," Tohru says happily running down the stairs and into the kitchen to start her daily chores. Toya stands by the sink, his head leaning on his shoulder sleeping quietly. Brightly colored bags, filled with sweets cover the counter tops along with an assortment of riceballs and other foods. "Wow, he did all this."  
"Well, he always says if its worth doing, do it in full force." Shigure says from outside, sipping on some tea. Toya slowly starts to wake up, his neck killing him slowly.  
"Well, good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Toya asks with a smile slipping on a pair of sunglasses. Yuki and Kyo run into the kitchen, out of breath.  
"Move it," Kyo says through his teeth pushing passed Toya and sitting at the table. Yuki following after him, sitting on the opposite side.  
"And good morning to you too," Toya says as Shigure walks in standing next to Tohru.  
"You can be a little kinder to our visitor," Shigure says as Kyo slumps in his seat. "What's wrong? Did Yuki beat you again?"  
"No! I haven't asked that damn rat to fight yet! Kagura and Ayame are coming over!" Kyo shouts angrily as Toya stops in his tracks.  
"What?! Why didn't you say anything before?! They can't see me! Not yet!" Toya shouts zooming towards the door to escape. He opens the door to the boar and snake getting ready to knock.  
"Toya?" They both ask unbelieving on the surppsoably dead person standing right in front of them. "Why are you here? How are you here?" Kagura asks as Toya just stares at her.  
"Hello, Kagura. Ayame." Toya says sheepishly as he invites them into the house with a solemn look on his face. "What brings you two here?" The two sit down on the couch quietly(which is completely out of character for either of them).  
"I wanted to see Kyo," Kagura answers as Toya stands at the doorway, avoiding looking either of them in the eye.  
"And I wanted to see Yuki," Ayame says uncomfortably as they just stay in uncomfortable silence.  
"Ayame, Kagura. This is pleasant surprise," Shigure says trying to brighten the room's mood, Toya walks over to the door.  
"I'm going to school," Toya says leaving followed by Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Shigure looks after them as they disappear around the corner. Tohru looks up at Toya's emotionless face as they walked down the dirt path. (All of the Sohma's have to deal with a lot. Some more than others. Kyo. Toya. They never had anyone but themselves and were always feared of. Maybe, they can change that. If only they could get passed seeing only what others think of them) Tohru thinks to herself as Toya slows down and pulls the schoolgirl aside into the forest.  
"Thanks for not telling Kyo," Toya says as he fakes a smile to make her feel better. Tohru smiles taking his hand.  
"Your welcome but don't you think he should know. I mean, if he knew then you guys to talk to each other and help each other." Tohru says kindly as Toya looks after the cat and the rat as they walk down the trail.  
"I want to but it'll only make matters worse, Tohru. If you were in my shoes you'd know. Us being brotherly, will only make the fall hurt even more." Toya says rather cryptically hiding behind his sunglasses. ( I don't want anyone to go through what I went through,) he thinks to himself leading Tohru back to the road joining the others.  
"Hey, Tohru!" Momiji shouts happily running towards her followed by Hatsuharu and Hatori. Toya jumps quickly into bushes, trying to avoid the doctor. "Who was that?" Momiji walks over to the bush trying to find the high school student who had seemingly flew into the greenery.  
"It was no one," Tohru says noticing Hatori walking towards her. "How are you?" Hatori looks over at the bush as Toya zooms out and runs like he was on the one hundred-meter dash.  
"Wow, that guy can run. I wonder what's wrong," Momiji says as Hatori looks after the younger guy who disappears into the distance.  
"Are you going to visit Shigure?" Tohru asks, Hatori nods with a slight smile. Momiji attaches himself to Tohru. "Ayame and Kagura are there as well, they're kinda shooken up through."  
"Thank you, Momiji go with Tohru and everyone to school." Hatori says as the blond rabbit nods with a huge smile on his face as they join the other three.  
"Good morning, Hatsuharu. How are you?" Tohru asks happily as a dirt cloud runs towards them.  
"I'm fine," Haru answers as the cloud stops and Toya smiles at the group.  
"He went up to the house right, he's not around here right now." Toya says breathless leaning against a tree with a weak smile on his face. Tohru nods and they make their way to school. Kyo glaces over at Tohru as Toya talks to her a smile growing on her face as the other boy went on about Super Handsome Blossom Trio. (Does he get off from the sound of his voice? Can't he talk to another girl? Like one of the many girls at school. He's exactly like that damn rat! Why does everyone move in on Tohru?! ) Kyo thinks to himself as Yuki just looks over at the peeved cat.  
"Are you alright Kyo?" Momiji asks noticing Kyo's face turning red as he walked in the back of the group. Kyo grabs Momiji's blond hair pulling him. "WAH! TOHRU! KYO'S HURTING ME!"  
"Why don't you just shut up?!" Kyo shouts angrily as Momiji wiggles under his grip. Tohru looks over at the scene that is getting played out in public.  
"Why can't he do this somewhere else?" Yuki asks under his breath, sighing deeply.  
"Shudup ya damn rat!" Kyo shouts as Toya tries to keep a straight face through the entire fight. ( I guess he really likes Tohru,) Toya thinks to himself as a plan pops in his mind.  
"Tohru," Toya says softly turning the girl around and softly running his thumb over her lips. Tohru turns red as Kyo immediately stops and looks over just in time to see Toya inch towards Tohru's face kissing her in front of them. Yuki and Kyo stand quietly in shock as Tohru freezes, Toya just prolonging the kiss his eyes slightly closed. Kyo's jaw swings open, just staring as he keeps on kissing her.  
"Close it before a fly gets in there," Arisa says sarcastically as she than notices Toya kissing Tohru. "Well, well, well. At least someone made their move, all you two do is expect she will."  
"Are you going to do that all day?! Stop kissing her already!!!" Kyo shouts snapping under pressure followed by Yuki.  
"Do you think Ms. Honda wants you attached to her lips?! You're suffocating her!!" Yuki shouts Toya separates from her with a sly smile on his face looking over at the two love struck boys.  
"At least I did something, I'm glad you get angry if someone moves in on her. If you were just standing there like two idiots I would have gone a little farther. Do you get a little tired of fluttering around, trying to find the persice moment? Just move in, be assertive. Be men," Toya says showing his true intention for kissing the now frozen Tohru. "Grow up, the both of you." Toya walks off hanging his head walking passed the school.  
"Um...what just happened?" Haru asks as Tohru runs after Toya, leaving the others behind.  
  
Finished second chapter. Next, Kyo finally comes to terms with his feeling for little Ms. Honda and Toya tells Tohru his true intentions for coming back. 


	3. On A Clear Day, You Can See Forever

GT: Sorry I disappeared off the face of the planet and came back only like a couple months later. But now here's the third chapter of The Other Half.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be used against me in a court of law. But I do own Toya and the entire story plot surrounding him.  
  
Chapter 3: On A Clear Day, You Can See Forever  
  
The normally energetic and loud mouth Kyo Sohma, walks slowly and quietly into the classroom. Attracting the attention of the students and especially, Tohru and Yuki. "Is something wrong with Kyon-Kyon?" Somebody asks as Tohru studies the musing Kyo who sinks into his chair and stares off into space.  
"It looks like he's thinking," a boy says as everyone just watches the unusually quiet cat. Arisa walks in from behind the group of gaping students, followed by Hana.  
"I didn't know he could think," Arisa says sarcastically, making the most of the students' burst out laughing but the loudest was a scattered wave of giggles. Tohru walks over to Kyo, wondering what he could be thinking of. I wonder what has him so lost in thought, Tohru thinks to herself as Yuki just stands in the back. A new burning feeling building up inside him, a feeling of jealously.  
"What are you thinking about?" Someone asks from behind him, Yuki turns to see Toya sitting on the windowsill with a cocky smirk on his face and the same mysterious sunglasses concealing his bright green eyes. "Can I take a guess? Does whatever you're thinking about involve our little Ms. Honda? Or that Kyo is most of her attention?" Yuki looks away from him, his face turning hot.  
"What are you jealous? Of the cat?" Toya asks in a mocking, know-it- all tone. Yuki clutches his fists in balls, trying to keep under control as Toya just remained as if they were the only two people in the room. "Is Kyo finally better at something, than you are? Maybe, when it comes to the matters of the heart. He excels you, while you are still trying to sort out your feelings."  
"Shut up," Yuki says under his breath as Toya just smirks at the rat's bottled up reaction. Toya is about to go on but Yuki flies at him, hanging him outside of the window. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Toya just smiles as Yuki pushes him out the window and all the students run over to the windows. Toya performs amazing acrobatic stunts before landing gently on the ground and walking off, straightening his sunglasses.  
"What happened?" A kid asks as Tohru looks worried out the window, than at Yuki who seems to start to calm down.  
"I think I saw Yuki push him," another kid suggests as everyone looks over at Yuki, the usually calm and collected Prince of the school.  
"No way, Yuki couldn't do that." One of his fan club members say defending him, in their usual fangirl manner. Kyo snaps out of his daze and looks over at Yuki who seems to be up a creek without a paddle. Great, finally that rat's getting what he deserves. Kyo thinks happily to himself but than begins to notice the hole Yuki was getting dug into. Sympathy for the rat was not on his top list of things to do, but Yuki had an image. The image that Kyo longed for and like hell he was going to let him lose it, just because he couldn't keep his temper.  
"Yeah," Kyo says breaking the silence and accusations, "there's no way Yuki could have pushed that loony out the window. Toya probably just jumped." Most of the students' choke on their words as they witness Kyo defend the person he hated the most. Everyone just stares in awe at what Kyo had just done, even Yuki was shocked. Toya stops in his tracks and looks up at the window, seeing that Tohru was frozen in her spot which was looking right at him. Toya pulls down his sunglasses and winks at the schoolgirl before disappearing around the corner. Maybe, this is what he planned. Tohru thinks to herself watching Toya disappear with the nonchalant aura surrounding him.  
"He is the most interesting Sohma we've met so far," Hana says mysteriously standing beside Tohru, watching Toya as well. "He seems to have planned out everything out; the kiss, the jumping out the window, even Kyo's and Yuki's reactions."  
"Yeah, you're right Hana. Maybe he returned for a reason," Tohru says as Yuki tries to explain the situation to their classmates. Kyo looks over at Tohru who stands by the window, talking to Hana and Arisa. 

"Do you get tired of fluttering around, trying to find the persice moment? Just move in, be assertive. Be men," Kyo remembers Toya say to them two of them only that morning before coming to school. What do I think of her? Has my feelings changed from the first time we met? Did I have feelings for her? Why am I thinking about this?! It's not like, I like her or anything. Is it? Man, I'm confusing. No, I'm not confusing. My feelings are. Why can't they just tell me how I feel? Why do I have to guess? Kyo thinks to himself looking at Tohru, who smiles softly at him. Suddenly, a different feeling grows inside the normally tough cat. A feeling that he can't help but to smile in response to Tohru, blood rushing to his face. "Why is Kyo smiling? And blushing?" Arisa points out as Kyo rushes out of the room, leaving Tohru to guess what he was thinking 

"I'll be back," Tohru says to her friends running after Kyo and disappearing into the hall. Arisa looks after her, holding back all instincts which say to follow her. 

"Maybe we should follow her," Arisa suggests to Hana and turns to run but Toya stands in her way. "Oh, Man! Another Hana!" Toya smiles and than looks over at Hana, his smile growing larger. 

"Arisa, Kyo has to get something off his chest. It would be better if let it be, he needs to do this. For all of our sakes," Toya says smiling. Yuki's fan club surrounds him, making it impossible for the rat to escape to go after the two people.  
  
-Roof-  
Tohru finally makes it to the roof of the high school. The warm, summer wind gently blowing. "Kyo? Are you up here?" She asks looking around for the regular redhead that dotted her memory. She notices feet hanging from an elevated platform and she walks over to them. "Kyo? Are you alright?"  
"What kind of question is that? 'Are you alright?' It's like asking if I just figured out how to beat that damn rat and now don't really want to. It's not like beating him is going to get me anywhere. I'll still be the cat," Kyo says as Tohru climbs up and sits next to him with a gentle smile on her face.  
"It doesn't matter. If you're the cat or a normal person. All that matters is that you're you," Tohru says calmly leaning back and looking at the clear blue sky. Kyo looks at her, studying her face. A smile growing on his face, a smile that was only hers to see.  
"Tohru," Kyo starts to say shakily getting her attention. Tohru looks into his brown eyes which seem to be intent on something. "I think...I think..I L-L-L--." Kyo can't seem to get the words out so instead of words, he shows her by an action. Kyo leans in, kissing her. A rush of many different feeling rush through both their minds, but one stays constant. Content.  
  
-Sohma House-  
  
"I hear you're keeping something from me Shigure," Akito says hiding within the shadows of his room. Shigure sits in the middle of Akito's prison, trying not to keep from talking. "You know it's really bad to keep stuff from your family. Especially, when it can endanger lives. Tell me, Shigure. Before something bad happens and you regret not telling me." After a long period of awkward silence, Shigure finally speaks up.  
"Why did you send Toya away?" He asks as Akito smiles softly at the dog, who seems to be in a great deal of pressure.  
"Because, he had his own plans for this family. And it didn't include the curse," Akito says calmly getting more attention from the dog than he expected.  
"He knows a way of getting rid of the curse?! Why don't you want that?! You're dying because of it! It could save your life!" Shigure shouts at the terminally ill head of the household, who growls at him.  
"It's not so easy as you may like, Shigure. Toya was always trying to overthrow the balance of power, he's not part of this family any longer." Akito says trying to close the conversion but Shigure won't give up so easily.  
"If Toya can lift the curse, isn't it worth it?" Shigure asks as Akito emerges from his shadowy corner with a defiant look on his face.  
"You are so naïve, dog!" Akito shouts slapping Shigure across the face. Shigure stays quiet for a while before standing up and walking over to the door.  
"Good bye, Akito." Shigure says before disappearing into the hallway and leaving Akito to his solitary. Akito closes his eyes tightly with a movielike memory playing through his mind.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Why are you always in that room?" A young dark-haired, green-eyed boy asks standing outside the window of Akito's room who was having one of the worst days of his life. Akito glares at him, his eyes telling the young boy to go away. "Don't you get sad, being cooped up in the room all day. Do you have any friends? Like Shigure or Kagura?"  
"No," the younger version of Akito says leaning on the windowsill, staring into the boy's mesmerizing green eyes.  
"Do you want a friend? 'Cuz I'm lookin' for my friend's and when I find them maybe we can all be friends. Whattya think? I'm Toya," the younger version of Toya says happily holding at his hand. Akito carefully studies the other boy's hand before, shaking it.  
"I'm Akito," he says with a weak smile and Toya pulls away from him.  
  
"Well, Akito. Are you a member of the zodiac?" Toya asks sitting on the ground in front of the window, Indian style.  
"No, I'm the one who has to get sick and die." Akito says rather bluntly as Toya just looks up at him.  
"Wow, sucks to be you. Don't it?" Toya says in a laughing tone as he hears someone call for him. "Hey, I think that's my mom. I havta go but I'll be back tomorrow. Okay?" Akito nods slowly as he watches Toya run off to a woman standing holding her stomach. But to Akito, tomorrow never came. And Toya never returned to the window in which they had met and Akito had his first friend.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
Akito shakes off the distant memory of the little, meaningless boy and goes back to sitting at the windowsill. It had become a daily routine after meeting Toya and waiting for him to come back. "I hope he dies alone," Akito says to himself watching a bird fly by.  
  
GT: What did you think? I liked this chapter out of all them so far. Next chapter we will find out about the relationship between Akito and Toya. Also, Kyo will find out who his brother is. And you're never going to guess who's dating Hana...(Ya'll know that Kyo's going to start dating Tohru.) Please stay turn for the next chapter of The Other Half. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Tell me what ya think so far about the character adjustments, Toya, the plot, and what I need to improve on.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	4. Rainy Days Like This

GT: Yello, sorry I've been gone for, like, ever. I had a lot going on and now it is summer so I just sit on my butt all day writing fics. I have no life. Anyway, here ya'll go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything that can be used against me in a court of law. But I do own Toya and the story idea!   
  
Chapter 4: Rainy Days Like This  
  
_It's always like this. Everyone's always silent. And the silence...  
Eats me up inside.  
_  
Toya walks down the open hallway, rainwater falling in the yard. The smell of Tohru's cooking filling the crisp, clean, wet air. But the air also hid something. The one of the darkest secrets of the Sohma house. A secret that even Shigure hadn't known about, only him and Akito. Toya slowly slides open the door and walks slowly inside the warm kitchen. "Toya, I didn't know you were up." Tohru says happily as Toya starts to make tea, faking a convincing smile.  
"Unlike Kyo, I do not get weak when it rains." Toya says with a smile looking Tohru in her eyes. It was a rare sight to see Toya's eyes. But even rarer was having a look into them, seeing only the hint of an eourmous, deep pain. _I've never seen such sad eyes,_ Tohru thinks to herself as Toya leans near her, his hot breath rolling down her spine. "The darkest secret of the Sohma family is not Kyo but something a hundred times worse." He stands up again, his once bright green eyes clouded up something that was hidden deep inside him. He walks off coldly, leaving Tohru's mind to think of what could be scarier than Kyo.  
"Oh, Tohru! Good morning!" Shigure says happily walking in, sniffing the air with a huge smile on his face. Not noticing how shaken up Tohru was, she had seen an aspect of Toya's personality that she never knew existed. And deep in her mind, she knew that there might be more to him than he lets on. Tohru smiles slightly at the dog, setting a steamy plate of food. Yuki walks in with a slightly disappointed smile on his face as Tohru sets down a plate of food for him too.  
"Thank you, Miss Honda." Yuki says in his regular fashion as the door slides open once more and Kyo drags himself in sleeply. He grumbles something under his breath and then sits in his normal spot. He looks up at Tohru, his eyes lighting up as he watches her. A smile growing on his face as Tohru sets down his plate.  
"Thanks," he says to Tohru, still attracting attention for his new behavior patterns. Shigure eyes him carefully before coming to a reasonable conclusion and this sets off a fit of giggling. Yuki glares at Shigure and then at Kyo who just seemingly didn't mind. _Since when does he say 'Thanks' unprevocked,_ Yuki thinks to himself as he looks around noticing that the green-eyed bubbling idiot hadn't come down for breakfest yet.  
"Do you what me to go see what's taking Toya?" Yuki asks getting ready to go get the new member of the household. Tohru seemingly freezes at his name and then looks back with an almost convincing smile on her face. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo immediately take notice about the look on her face.  
"No, he already came down before you guys came." Tohru says with a smile; behind her façade she was starting to be afraid of the dragon. Shigure nods slowly, he probably never came in contact with the hidden Toya. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru finish their breakfest and start off for school. Picking up Haru and Momji on the way.  
"Where's that Toya guy?" Momji asks happily as they walk onto a seemingly battlefield. "Wow, lookit all the guys!" He points at the street gang lying on the ground some of them in their own blood.  
"It looks like they were in a fight with a lawn mower...and the lawn mower won." Kyo jokes as the police take over the scene and the five are escoted to their school.  
"And you're sure you didn't see anyone," the police officer asks for the hundredth time. Kyo and all of them nod slowly, still surprised. A witness only saw one person take on the twelve gang members, the witness also said that she never saw anyone lay one hit on him with the expectation of straching him with their knife. "All right, you kids stay out of trouble. Understand?"  
"Yes, sir." They all say expect Kyo who huffs about the whole situation. Tohru joins with Uo and Hana who wait for her at the door.  
"Did ya see that fight scene? Those guys got beat," Uo says with an almost excited tone in her voice. Hana walks beside Tohru whose mind in backtracking to Toya.  
"I'm sensing something different in the air, something's wrong." Hana says as Tohru looks over at her nervously. Hana slightly smiles to give her comforting feeling. "His waves have changed but for better or worse, only time will tell." In the misnt of the crowd of students, Toya makes his way to the trio of girls. His shades once again on his face and the same smile on his face as he had before this morning.  
"Good morning, Tohru. How are you? I'm sorry, I didn't see you this morning." Toya says with a nervous smile as he laughed at himself. Tohru looks at him with pure confusion, wasn't he the one who had come in and tell her that the Sohma's had another dark secret.  
"Um...huh?" Tohru says her eye slightly twitching. Toya pats her softly on the head before starting a conversion with Hana. Toya gets a nervous look on his face as rubs his right arm softly.  
"Is something wrong there, guy?" Uo asks with a smile as she pats his arm where he was rubbing it the most. Toya clutches his teeth in pain, glaring at the Yankee.  
"Watch it, I strached my arm against a barb wire on the way her. It still hurts like hell," Toya explains. Tohru's eyes go wide with surprise as Toya rubs his right arm. Toya sets off to class, not before looking back at Tohru with a smirk on his face, licking his lips a little. _Something's different, something's wrong. He's not like the other Sohma's, Akito maybe but not the others._ Tohru thinks to herself as she watches Toya disappear and a sleepy looking Kyo come into view.  
"Tohru, I have something to ask." Kyo says dragging her away by her hand. He looks at her with a smile on his face. "You wanna go to movie. Of course we'd go to dinner first." He smiles throughout the whole process and during this his face turns all shades of red. Tohru blushes as well, she had never gone through this and Kyo was not the first one who came to mind when she thought first date or first boyfriend. But he was certainly a good choice. Tohru nods with a smile on her face and Kyo breathes a large sigh of relief. _Oh, thank God. I was certain she would say no,_ Kyo thinks to himself as they both run to class. They both make it to class out of breath and getting the wrong idea from their peers.  
"What were you two during?" A boy asks with a sly smile on his face. Kyo growls something under his breath as they both make their ways to their seats. Tohru looks over at Toya who smiles at her before lying his head on his desk. Yuki gets a disappointed look on his face as thoughts of Kyo and Tohru's relationship run through his mind. He hangs his head in defeat, Kyo might have not realized it but he had won against Yuki in the way he wanted most, by winning Miss Honda's heart.  
"Toya fell asleep," Hana says to Tohru who looks over at the sleeping older brother of Kyo. She was suspicous of the wellbeing of Toya, he was hiding something from the world and she knew it must be eating him up slowly in his mind.  
  
-Toya's Dream-  
"We were cursed to be alone," Akito's voice says, a chill running down his spine as he sat in facing his Mother's casket. "If you didn't do it, he would have." A younger version of Kyo runs towards him with his hands out for him. "But you always think of others before yourself, don't you? But when it comes to me. WHEN IT COMES TO ME!! YOU WALK AWAY! WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'LL...I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I'LL MAKE YOU HURT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Toya just sits taking this verbal abuse, emotionless.  
"I don't care, I found what I needed. That is all, Akito, you hold no power over me any longer. Because when I find the one...the one just for me. I'll be free, we'll all be free." Toya says as Akito starts laughing at the opimtist. Then all fades into black and Toya is standing in a spotlight.  
  
_Yes, I once truly believed that lie. And it was a beautiful lie.  
Everything inside me wanted to believe it.  
But...But things never work out the way you want it to. And when that happens you're left in the dark... Left to be consumed by the  
darkness in yourself.  
And no matter how hard you tried to get to the surface.  
You don't and you drown on your way up.  
Filled with the sins and disappointments of your past...  
You drown._  
  
Someone runs hands down Toya's arms, wrapping themselves around him. Toya looks into the green eyes of the thing that disqusted him so much. That thing that he would rather kill like a roach then be near him. Himself.  
  
_And then...you're haunted. By yourself.  
What you might have been.  
What you could have been.  
What you could have done.  
What you should have done.  
And the worse of all,  
What you have done.  
And when you're in the darkness...Screaming for help.  
Pleading for everything to stop.  
It becomes whole.  
Your pain becomes an everlasting part of you.  
The darkness wins against those who are alone...  
And when you're alone...  
It comes.  
_  
Toya stands in a field of flowers watching Kyo, Tohru, and all of them having a picnic. Standing beside him are Akito and himself. Akito smiles leaning against him, licking his cheek with a smile on his face. "I hope you die alone," Akito whispers in his ear before he disappears into darkness. Toya starts to run over to the group but is stopped by himself.  
  
_And when it comes...  
You're doomed to die alone.  
You're doomed to die in the darkness._  
  
"Toya, Toya wake up! Its lunch time!" Someone says as Toya stirs in his sleep. His eyes remain closed as Hana takes a seat next to him.  
"I'll wait here until he wakes up," Hana says with a smile as all the students leave and the two are left alone. Hana just watches him as he sleeps, sliding her hand under his and gripping it slightly. She slowly starts to fall asleep joining him in dreamland.  
  
Toya sits on top of a hill watching the others below. "Doesn't get boring watching them have fun?" Hana asks in her regular fashion by popping up behind Toya. Toya jumps out of his skin and turns to her.  
"How are you in my dream? It's my dream!" Toya asks as Hana just smiles at him and sits next to him. She looks at the clear, blue sky her eyes and clothes contrasting the bright colors that surrounded her.  
"You know, no one is ever truly alone. There's always someone who is always thinking of you, even if you don't know it. One person can love a person more deeply than anything in the entire universe and the other person may never find out. The only way you can find out if you're truly alone, is if you ask." Hana says leaning on against shoulder. "And as of this moment, Toya Sohma, you are not alone." Toya's hand slides under Hana's hand gently gripping it. Smiles grow on both their faces and they both wake up.  
  
-That Evening-  
Kyo rushes out of the shower and into his bedroom, taking out all his clothes and looking through all his drawers for the perfect outfit. _It has to be casual and cool but at the same time like a gentleman,_ he thinks to himself as he remembers he owns no clothes like that. "Dammit all to hell," he says pulling on a pair of boxers and a robe. He zooms down the stairs and dials up someone he never thought he would call if his life depended on it.  
"Hello," the ladies voice says over the phone cheerfully. Kyo looks around to see if anyone in a close vanicty.  
"Hi, is Ayame aviable?" Kyo asks almost in a whisper over the phone. The girl over the phone giggles passing the phone to the owner of the store.  
"Yes," Ayame hisses happily over the phone. Kyo remains silent for a little before coming up with the courage to do the unthinkable.  
"Ayame, it's Kyo. I need your help, right away. Like right now, can ya begin some stuff to make clothes?" Kyo asks going against all of his beliefs and honor for Tohru and his first date. Ayame starts giggling exticdly saying that he'll be there in twenty minutes. Kyo paces impatiently on the porch waiting for the stupid, girly-boy snake.  
"Shigure, who is Kyo waiting for in his robes?" Yuki asks looking out the window as a very fimilar car drives up. "No. No. Why is he here?!" Yuki runs up the stairs and hides in his room. Shigure shrugs as Kyo "sneaks" Ayame in through the back door and the two disappear into his room.  
"Now that wasn't the least bit suspicous." Shigure says with a sarcastic tone as Toya walks down the stairs in a suit and not wearing his normal glasses. "Even more suspicous." Then Uo walks in from the back door, carrying a big, wrapped black thing over her shoulder. "OKAY, I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!!" He stands up and everyone looks from whatever room they were in.  
"Nothing!" All of them shout in unison before going back to what they were doing. Shigure starts to whine as Toya sits next to him with a smile on his face.  
"Do you know what's going on?" Shigure asks the dressed up teenager who is still fixing his tie. He looks at Shigure with a huge smile on his face.  
"I am going on a date. As is, Kyo and Tohru." Toya explains as they hear pounding and screams of horror. "And I think Kyo is going to die before he gets to his date."  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about something, Toya." Shigure says as the door bell rings and Toya stands up, straightening out his suit. Toya looks back at Shigure with a smile on his face.  
"I'll be off," Toya says as he slides on his shoes. Shigure looks as a smile grows on Toya's face that was never there before. "And don't worry, we're doing everything right. Things have been started that will in turn end it." A shocked look grows on Shigure's face as Toya opens the door to Hana.  
"Why does he always do that mind reading thing? And Hana! You're going on a date with Hana!" Shigure shouts after him as Kyo's bedroom door swings opens and Ayame glides down the stairs. Uo walks out of Tohru's room with sighing a breath of relief.  
"Now revealing my master piece!" Ayame announces happily as Shigure sweatdrops and Hatori walks in.  
"I took it upon myself to let myself in. What is Ayame doing here?" Hatori asks as Momji pushes passed him with a huge smile on his face.  
"Tohru! Tohru! We're here!" Momji shouts happily as Ayame growls and gets a really scary face. "Wow." Momji gets pulled down by Shigure who waits to see Ayame's "master piece"  
"All right, let's see this master piece." Shigure says with a smile as Ayame holds up his hands and points in the stairs direction.  
"Kyo Sohma, please come down!" Ayame shouts as Kyo opens the door and walks downstairs. His hair resembling Hatori's when he was younger and dark blue jeans with a black shirt and black leather jacket. His right ear red from getting a home piercing and a silver cross necklace dangling from his neck.  
"You sure do know how to make a sow's ear into a silk purse, Aya." Shigure says with a smile as Hatori just stares at the redhead, dumbfounded.  
"Wow, you look nice Kyo. Are you going somewhere?" Momji asks with a smirk, winking his eye. "With someone special?" Kyo glares at the blond bunny as Tohru makes her way downstairs in a beautiful summer dress with a yellow ribbon in her hair. Kyo looks up at her with a smile on his face and his face turning pink. Everyone just stares at the two of them.  
"Who are you going out with?" Shigure asks as Kyo just smiles at Tohru. Hatori sighs deeply as Shigure still does not know who Kyo is going out with.  
"Can't you put two and two together?" Hatori asks as Kyo holds out his arm and the two walk out the front door. Upstairs Yuki watches the two disappear down the street, a pain hitting somewhere it has before. Yuki sits on his bed, fighting the tears back up losing ending up to cry himself to sleep. Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure take Momji out to dinner forgetting about Yuki. Yuki lays quietly in the darkness of his room, only to be waken by headlights and the rythmic knocking on the front door. He slowly walks downstairs and opens it some strange girl in a white midriff and blue overalls.  
"Hiya, I'm Samantha Childers!" The girl says happily holding up a peace sign and waving to the cab driver to drive away. Yuki just stares at as she looks back at him and smiles, her dark brown hair with blond highlights whipping around her face. Yuki's heart skips a beat as he remembers something about signing to host a foreign exchange student but he never suspected that one would come. But his heart skipped a beat for another reason, just as Hana had saved Toya from the darkness in himself, as well, as Tohru had done with Kyo. Samantha had saved him without even knowing it.  
"I'm Yuki Sohma," he says polietly letting her in and the two spend all night talking about things. Just things, nothing specfic.  
  
-Later In the Night-  
"Yuki! I'm home!" Shigure shouts walking into the sitting room where Samantha and Yuki leaned on each sleeping. "Ohhhh, naughty little Yuki." Then Shigure looks closer at Yuki whose arms are wrapped around the girl. "He-he's holding her. He's hugging her."  
Upstairs Kyo dreams of going on another date with Tohru. Her sweet scent one of the many beautiful things about her. And Tohru dreams of how happy her life is going at the moment. How the most unexpected things can happen, when you wait for it.  
In a beautiful hotel room, Hana's head rests on Toya's chest. Toya kisses Hana on her forehead with a soft smile growing on his face. A recollection of newly made memories running through head. Their clothes littering the carpet. Both of them slowly falling asleep, only meet again in each others dreams.  
  
GT: I never expected it to go like that. I am going to have one last chapter. I'm really going to like the last chapter I can tell. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. It was really, strangely natural to me. It was kinda creepy writing this chapter. Please review! It would be nice to here your thoughts! Buh-bye!  
  
Notes about this chapter: -Samantha was never planned she just came up because it was mean to leave Yuki alone like that. -Kyo never found out who his brother was. -----We found out(only if you read into it) that Akito was jealous of Toya. He didn't want him to be happy, so he made Toya kill his mom. In Toya's fragile state Akito crushed him like a little buggy. That is why Akito hates Toya because he remains alive. - ----Hana and Toya(if no one can guess) broke the curse. In the next chapter, you'll find out how.


	5. Real Stories Never Have Endings

GT: Sorry to say, but this is the last chapter of The Other Half. Yes, it's been so long since I started it and it's come out great. One of my highest reviewed fics. Thanks to all who read my story and at the bottom I will also leave a special note because I do that whenever I finish a story. Please don't stop reading my fics and keep reviewing. Anyway, here's the last chapter! ;;  
  
Chapter 5: Real Stories Never Have Endings  
  
_It has been five years since the Sohma's came into my life.  
_  
Tohru sleeps in a new bed, much bigger then what she had been accustomed to. An arm flings itself out of the covers and across her stomach. She slowly opens her eyes to the brightly lit room, sun coming through the windows. She sits up slowly, setting her feet on the hardwood floor. On her bed lies her husband, who still sleeps soundly. The distant running can be heard as two small children run down the hall to their parents room. "Mommy, Mommy." The small children shout happily as they hug her tightly.  
  
_They hid a dark secret from the world. And some even were cursed.  
_  
"Mommy, is Daddy awoke yet?" Her oldest daughter, seven-year-old Kyoko, asks eyeing the lump on the bed, which was her Father. Tohru smiles slightly and shakes her head. This always happened every morning because the two children "loved" their Father so much. The redheaded Kyoko leaps onto the bed, landing on her dad who shot right up. Glaring at Tohru as he ran his hand through his red hair.  
"Why do you always have to do that?" Kyo asks as Kyoko sits on his lap with a huge smile on her small, beaming face.  
"'Cuz Mommy says so," Kyoko answers, Kyo directs attention to his wife. A growl coming up from the pit of his stomach. As he is about to open his mouth, someone attaches themselves to his neck from behind. Then Kyoko joins in, pouncing from his lap.  
"Tohru, save me." Kyo chokes as he pulls his six-year-old son from behind him. With both children captured Kyo presending to the punishments which is tickling until they die laughing.  
"Mommy, Mommy! Help!" Both the children scream in bout of laughter as Tohru tries to hold back from laughing. Kyo smiles and looks up at his wife setting down Kyoko and lifting up their son.  
"Whattya goin' to do, Meathead?" His son asks, Kyo and Tohru stare at him in ashoishment. Their son smiles at them.  
"That's it, Uncle Hiro is never watching them ever again." Kyo says angrily as Tohru picks up Kyoko and looks over at Kyo.  
"Why do you think Hiro has anything to do with it?" She asks but Kyo just glares at her.  
"Because he's the only one who calls me that, isn't that right Yuki?" He asks his son who just looks up at him cluelessly, his Mom's blue eyes looking up at his dad and her dark hair with only red bangs.  
Tohru opens the door slightly. "Time to get ready," she says as the two kids file out of the room. Tohru looks back at Kyo who just smiles at her, his eyes reflecting her shadowy figure.  
  
_They couldn't hug anyone and they were bound to their family. But something happened...  
_  
Kyo walks down the stairs dressed and ready to go. The family gets into the car, driving down to the main house. "Do we really have to go?" Kyo asks as he drives up the parking lot. Kyo looks around confused. "Who knew we had a parking lot?" The two kids in the back giggle as Kyo and Tohru help them get out of the car.  
"Yuki hasn't been since senior year, don't you want to see him again? After all, you did name our son after him. And he's going back to America in two days, we have to visit him once." Tohru explains as Kyo disagrees under his breath.  
"Then why don't we just invite him over?" Kyo suggests but Tohru just smiles at him and walks up to the door.  
  
_Toya, Kyo's brother, came into the picture, after being missing for a long time he returned.  
_  
"Hey, Little bro!" Toya shouts waving at the couple to come with them. Kyo rolls his eyes as Toya flips a couple of hamburgers.  
"Is Yuki the only reason you didn't want to come?" Tohru asks looking over at Toya who runs up to them with a smile on his face and an 'Kiss the Chef' apron.  
"They still make those?" Kyo asks studying the grease stained apron, which had a large smiley face on it. Toya hugs his little brother getting grease all over him. "I really don't like you." Toya punches him playfully in the arm before he notices the hamburgers frying to a crisp on the barbecue.  
"Ugh, the meaty goodness!" Toya shouts running to the barbecue, flipping the hamburgers onto a plate that he held in his uneasy hand. Kyo sighs heavily, _why would Hana even think about marrying that idiot?_ He thinks to himself, remembering of the oncoming wedding that was going to happen in the winter.  
"Kyo, Tohru. I haven't seen you in forever." Shigure says happily carrying a small infant in his arms. "Isn't Hatori's baby the cutest? I just love her so..." Hatori interrupts Shigure's sentence with a shift whack in the head. "So mean."  
"You're a bad influence, don't do anything to my daughter or I swear I will..."Hatori says calming himself down, taking deep breathes. "This is why I had a nervous breakdown." Shigure hands him the small baby, who just looks up at Hatori with her big deep green eyes making everything better.  
"How's Uo? Is she doing okay?" Tohru asks Hatori, who just looks up from his beloved daughter and smiles softly.  
"She's fine, we were a little worried because the baby's a month late. She's on bed rest, which is killing her. But next week we're inducing it if it doesn't happen natural." Hatori explains as Tohru quietly watches him. Who would have thought that Uo would be the one to melt the snow that once covered his heart. "Are you going to see Yuki before he leaves?"  
"If we can ever find him," Kyo says under his breath as he notices a familiar American walking into the kitchen. "Found his girl, now only need to find him." Kyo leads Tohru to the kitchen where Samantha Childers-Sohma was over the stove cooking along with Kagura and Momji.  
"Kyo! You made it! And Tohru!" Momji shouts in excitement running to Tohru with a huge smile on his face, but Kyo's hand flings itself into the blonde's face.  
"You never change," Kyo says angrily as the two start to get into a verbal fight. And then fists are thrown. The once sensitive, childlike Momji quickly dodges Kyo's fists and kicks much like Yuki once did. And landing some blows on Kyo, which ultimately ends with both on the floor breathing for air. Tohru and Sam start catching up with each other. Both acting like sisters who hadn't seen each other in a lifetime.  
"Kyo, don't play too rough. Hatori will kill you if you damage his son." Kagura warns indicating that Momji was officially Hatori's only adopted son. Kyo and Momji get to their feet just when the door slides open. Yuki gives Kyo a smug look before walking inside the amazing large kitchen. Followed by Kisa in her high school uniform, who carries the paper plates that Sam bought inside.  
"Tohru, I didn't know you came. Hiro will be excited," Kisa says happily as the door slides open again and a teenager dressed like a punk walks in. His left ear littered with silver loops and a tiger earring.  
"Great, she's here. I hope the foods good Kagura," Hiro says smugly before Kagura and Kisa shot death glares at the teenager.  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Kagura shouts punching him and sending him flying through the door.  
"You owe me a door, Kagura!" Shigure shouts as Haru walks in with Ayame and his wife(_the lady from his store_). "Ayame, I'm glad you could make it. When is your next fashion thingy?"  
"Fashion thingy? Shigure, I expect more from you. It's a runway and it's in a month, thank you very much. My star model is going to feature in it." Ayame explains showing him pictures of Haru in different outfits.  
"I'm so glad Haru can get something useful from you," Shigure says as Ritsu sets up more decorations. "Ritsu, we don't need any more decorations." Ritsu prepares to throw himself the room but is stopped by a woman who was standing behind him.  
"Ritsu honey, just say "okay"." The redhead says gently kissing him on the cheek. Shigure mouths the word "thanks" to Ritsu's wife who just smiles.  
  
_We've all changed. Grown in some way or another.  
_  
"So, you'll be going back to America." Tohru says grimly as Yuki smiles at her softly, his purple eyes reflecting her image. He hangs on Sam like a child does with his Mother, laying his head on her shoulder.  
"We won't be gone forever Tohru, we'll be back in the winter. We're moving back to Japan you know." Yuki says with a smile on his face. Kyo huffs about something under his breath, but Yuki knew that was just him. "How are the kids? Kyo is out in the backyard playing with Shigure's foster children." It surprised Kyo that child services would allow anyone like Shigure to be a foster parent. What surprised Tohru is that the two men who had sworn they hated each other, named their son's after one another. Even more, Kyo had admitted to admiring the rat, known as Yuki.  
"But you'll be gone for awhile, right? Give us all a break for awhile and take Hiro with you." Kyo jokingly suggests with a sly smile on his face.  
"No, I would rather see you suffer by the hands of a sixteen-year- old." Yuki says as the two separate from their wives and go into the silent adjacent room. Emerging after everyone had left and joining their two wives on the porch.  
"See ya later, ya damn rat." Kyo says to Yuki as they start to walk in separate directions, leaded by their wives.  
"Good bye, stupid cat." Yuki says with a smile as their kids walk over two them. The redheaded Kyoko in the middle, her dark-haired brother holding her right hand and the other redhead Kyo holding her left hand. Much like Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki had done many times before.  
"Bye, you stupid cat." Yuki's Kyo says to Kyo and Tohru's Yuki who gives him a smug look.  
"Better watch where ya going, ya damn rat." Kyo's Yuki says to the young Kyo, who was born in the year of the rat. And he was born in the year of the cat, natural born rivals.  
"Yuki, don't cuss. Bye, Kyo." Kyoko says with a smile on her face as the two families split and go to their lives.  
  
_ I can't say that we had a happy ending. Because there is never an ending. Not for my story.  
_  
I'm Tohru Sohma. It's been a while and it is going to be an even more while till this story comes to an end. But one journey in our lives have ended. What happens next, I can't really say. Because I don't really know. All I know is that I'm happy, being with the people who love and care about me. And the memories we've made will last for eternity.  
  
Tohru passes a picture of her, Yuki, and Kyo holding hands walking into the sunset.  
  
All we have to do is look forward and only hope for the best. That's all life really is, isn't it?-_GilandThatz_  
  
GT: I liked how I ended it. I like the picture in the end. And the quote I made up on a whim. Up it's still a good ending. I enjoyed writing this fic, anyone who's read it and reviewed I want to thank you most of all. If you hadn't, I would have never had the courage or will power to finish this fic. Thank you(while writing this, I'm starting to tear up) so very much. Special Thanks to: Durian  
Rashaka  
Kyou's babe  
CrazyInsaneAnimeFanGirl  
peas in a pie  
missyanimefreak  
Kazumi Kairi or Kairi- chan  
foxgrl991  
Sailor Kenshin  
  
And thank you to everyone who read my fic but never reviewed. Thanks for reading something that took so long to think of and twice as long to write. I will remember your words and hope that you will read more of my writings in the future. See ya later. ; 


End file.
